Forgiveness
by lanadeljey
Summary: Rin has gotten used to the fact that the exwires don't want anything to do with them until Yukio says something about it. A BonRin fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! Thank you for the nice reviews to my recent fanfictions. As I am suffering from writer's block, I wrote this because I felt the Ao No Exorcist feels again. I hope you enjoy it! Ah, angst. The key to my heart~

* * *

"Rin, wake up!" shouted Yukio. Rin jolted awake and looked around him. He was sitting in class with everybody staring at him. Ryugi rolled his eyes and looked away, while everyone did the same. This was about three days after everyone found out Rin's secret. He blushed and sat up straight.

"Sorry." He murmured.

"Pay attention, or you're getting extra homework." Said Yukio. Rin just nodded. Considering that everybody in that classroom officially didn't want anything to do with him, he decided that he was just going to go through this alone. He got out his notebook and tried his best to take notes.

When class was dismissed, everybody got up and got out of class except Ryugi. He was talking to Yukio about class. Rin wanted to ask him for the notes that he missed out on, but he was nervous. Ryugi was probably the one who hated him most, considering that he didn't really like him to begin with. He walked up a couple feet away from the two, and waited for them to finish. Yukio noticed that Rin was standing there and decided to address it.

"Rin, is there something you need help with?" asked Yukio. Ryugi turned to look at Rin staring at the cold ground. He looked up and saw that Ryugi was glaring at him. He blushed in embarrassment and shook his head.

"U-Uh, it's nothing. I can just ask you later." He said as he walked out of the class.

"Rin, just ask me—" he tried to stop him, but he was already out of the classroom. He stared blankly at the door. "I wonder what that was about." He said. It even caught Ryugi off guard.

'Is he trying to avoid me?' he asked himself.

When Rin entered his dorm, his nose was immediately in the books. He needed to get his grades up, quick. Considering that nobody was talking to him, he might as well take advantage of his free time. When Yukio entered a couple hours later, he was still in his books.

"I never thought I'd see you actually studying." He said with a smile. Rin looked up with a blank stare.

"Do you have today's lesson? I need to catch up." He said, ignoring his statement. Yukio was a bit confused.

"Maybe you shouldn't have slept in class. Was that what you were going to ask me?" asked Yukio, handing him the notes for that day's lesson. Rin nodded, taking the paper and thanking him. "Why didn't you want to ask me about that in class?" he asked.

"Well, you were busy with Suguro." He said, avoiding eye contact. Yukio knew what was going on. He sat down next to his older brother.

"I know that they all aren't really on speaking terms with the rest of the class, but if you have a question, you should never feel pressured to keep quiet." Said Yukio. "You are still a student in my class." He added. Little did the two know, Ryugi was at the other side of the door, eavesdropping. He was going to knock because he had another question for Yukio, but he overheard the conversation and decided to keep listening.

'This is wrong. I shouldn't be doing this.' Thought Ryugi.

"I'm not wanted in there, Yukio. So I'd rather keep quiet so I don't bother anyone." Said Rin. Ryugi had to admit, he kind of felt bad.

"That's not a very bright solution, Rin."

"I'm the son of Satan. I don't really have a lot of solutions for this issue, you know." Said Rin. "I don't blame them and I'm not mad at any of them. I wouldn't want to be friends with me." He said. Yukio stood up.

"Shut up! Stop being hard on yourself! You are bright, Rin! It's just gonna take some time for them to get used to you." Said Yukio.

"Yeah right. It'll be the end of the year and they'll be dying to never see me again." Said Rin.

"What do you mean? You have another three years in schooling?" he said.

"I'm dropping out. It's not for me, Yukio. The spawn of Satan shouldn't be an exorcist." He said as he looked down. Yukio was shocked.

Ryugi looked down at the ground below him in shame. 'We were _that_ mean?' he thought.

"So that's it? You're just giving up because your classmates turn their backs on you? You're giving up on avenging father's death?" he shouted. "I'm not allowing you to give up!" he added. Rin just shook his head. The conversation came to a stop when there was a knock on the door. Yukio took a deep breath and opened the door. It was Ryugi.

"Ryugi, how can I help you?"

"I need to talk to Rin." He stated. Yukio looked surprised. He turned to Rin, who was getting up slowly.

"He'll be right ou—" he started before Rin stood in front of him and looked Ryugi in the face.

"I'm busy studying, so any insults or threats you need to tell me can wait until after the exam tomorrow." He said as he closed to door, leaving Ryugi alone in the hall.

"I probably deserved that." He said aloud. He walked back to his dorm and left it alone for the day.

"Rin, what the hell was that?!" shouted Yukio. Rin just shook his head and continued studying. "That was so rude! I bet he heard us and he felt bad. He probably wanted to apologize."

"I don't care. I need to study." Said Rin. Yukio just sighed and left it alone. Tomorrow is a new day.

Ryugi entered his dorm where Shima and Konekomaru were studying as well.

"Hey, where have you been? You've got studying to do!" said Shima. Ryugi looked upset.

"I'm just gonna head to bed. I think I've done enough studying." He said. Shima and Konekomaru just nodded.

"Alright, whatever you say." Said Konekomaru. Ryugi tucked himself into bed and faced the wall.

'I hate to admit, but I need to apologize to Rin.' He thought to himself. He slowly drifted off to sleep and waited for the next day to come.

* * *

That's it for the first chapter, I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and I'll be posting the second chapter soon as well!


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next morning, about thirty minutes before class was going to start. Rin decided to go to class a bit earlier, so that he could study right before the exam. He needed to get his grades up, and considering that he's been lazy and nobody wanted to talk to him anymore, he decided to take advantage of the free time. He sat in the very back of the classroom and was immediately in his books. About ten minutes later, none other than Ryugi walked in the class. Rin knew who it was without looking up to see who it was. He felt Ryugi's eyes on him.

"Rin." He said aloud. Rin waited to finish the paragraph he was reading until he decided to look at Ryugi.

"Yeah?" he replied.

"I…uh…I just wanted to say no hard feelings." He said, looking at the ground. This pissed Rin off.

"No hard feelings? You punched me across the face, called me rude names, looked at me in disgust all the time just to make sure I knew you hated me, and after all those times I still didn't do anything to you except help you, and now you're saying no hard feelings?" said Rin, putting down his book. "I don't want your apology. I completely understand why you or anyone else hates me, but if you're going to suck up, at least say sorry." He added.

"I knew you were really angry…" muttered a shocked Ryugi.

"I wasn't, but now…just looking at you, not even wanting to say sorry it just…it makes me blood boil! I can't help who I am!" shouted Rin. "I don't _want_ to be Satan's son! I never asked to be that! I understand that people won't like me, you and the others have had such bad experiences with Satan's attacks, so I know where you're coming from, but that doesn't give you the right to hit me and call me names! I was human not even a couple months ago!" he shouted again. Tears formed in his eyes and they threatened to fall. He wouldn't let them. Ryugi walked up to Rin and put his hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"I know we did a lot of hurtful things to you. Me mostly. But I'm sorry. I hit you and disrespected you out of rage towards Satan, not you. It was wrong of me to do that. I don't hate you, Rin." He said. A single tear fell from Rin's face and he quickly wiped it away.

"It's fine." He said. Ryugi could see that he was hurting. He didn't deserve to hurt just because of who he was. There are people out there who get discriminated against for many reasons, Rin is no different.

"No, it's not. I know you're mad. We went against you when all you were doing was trying to help. Don't feel like you did something wrong." Said Ryugi. He pulled Rin into an embrace. "I don't apologize a lot, when I do it's because I mean it." **(A/N: I tried so hard to not make it sound like the meme I'm so sorry)** Rin wrapped his arms around Ryugi and cried into his chest.

"T-Thanks, Bon." He said. Ryugi's heart skipped a beat when he heard Rin call him Bon again.

"You know, I never thought that I would miss you calling me that so much." He said, pulling him closer and his head on Rin's. He felt Rin laugh a little and it made him smile. "Could you say it again?" joked Ryugi. Rin broke the hug and rolled his eyes.

"Quit being weird." He said. Ryugi chuckled.

"So are we friends again?" he asked. Rin nodded and Ryugi smiled. "Do you need help studying or anything?" he asked. Rin nodded. "Yeah, there are a couple things I don't get." He said, opening his book. The two sat down and studied until class was beginning. Everyone walked in and were taken back by Bon helping Rin study.

After class was over, Yukio was handing out the exams back to the class and when he handed Rin's back, he smiled.

"I'm proud of you, Rin." He said as he put the exam on Rin's desk. Rin picked it up in shock. He got a 100% on the exam.

"No way!" he shouted in excitement. He jumped out of his seat and glomped Rygui and held him close. "Thanks, Bon!" he shouted.

"Hey watch the hair!" he shouted back. "And besides, that was all you, dude." He said with a smile.

"Hey, Rin?" asked a familiar voice. He turned to see Shiemi standing with a blush on her face. "I'm sorry for being mean to you. Will you forgive me?" she said. Rin nodded.

"Of course, Shiemi. We're nakama." He said. Shiemi began to cry as she hugged Rin.

"Yeah, I think we should all apologize to you, Rin." Said Shima. He turned to see the rest of the class, standing with Shiemi. Rin smiled and tears filled up his eyes once again.

"I-I forgive you all!" he cried as he began to cry like a baby. The entire class surrounded Rin and it became one big group hug around the demon.

Yukio looked at the group with a proud look on his face. He couldn't have chosen a better class to stick with.


End file.
